MOTHER
by babyangelholic
Summary: [AU] Zero was cursed, he needed to take his twin sister's place because she ran away somewhere. Came into an academy with 'Mother and Father' as the rulers, so... what can Zero do, if his twin sister was actually the new Mother in the academy! Life's sure suck, it was Zero thought, because of the certain brunet, as his partner, the Father, keep teasing him all days! Crossdress!Zero


**hello there~ it's me again! I just posted my second Kaze fanfic not too long ago, and yet I post the third one! hohoho. dont blame me! It was just, the idea suddenly popped in my mind (again). kkk~ however, it would be my last Kaze fic for NOW. dont worry, if I finished one of my fic, I would write moreee! yeaah XD so, please be nice nee.. and happy reading! here is the prolog!**

* * *

"Zero!" A lady called out the name of her own son, her voice was sounded as if she was about to cry. She was worried, worried like crazy.

Hearing his name was being called out like that by his own mother, Zero, a teenager who just turned 16 years old not too long ago directly went to where his mother was. He was also wondering why his mother sounded so desprate like that.

"What's wrong, okaa-sama?" he questioned, after finding his mother in his twin sister's chamber. "Why are you crying like this?" He added worriedly, placing his hands around his mother.

The chamber was all pinky, it looked exactly like a princess chamber that people would feel envious to see. But, something was wrong! Where was his twin sister, by the way?

"Ichika... Ichika has been missing! She has run away with that boyfriend of her, Kaito!" His mother cried out as she handed the letter which his sister left for them.

Zero remained quiet while reading the letter. It was true, his sister just ran away with that bastard! Duh! Since when did she become like this? Acting without thinking the matter she might cause. and yet, she _just_ caused a big problem here.

The silverette teen just sighed before patting the lady, gently. Trying to reassure her. "Okaa-sama, just let her be. Maybe she finally find her true love, her own happiness. Let's just hope the best for her, Okaa-sama..."

"Zero, you dont understand it at all! Your little sister just finally officially become a high schooler just like you, and she also be appointed as the ruler in her school... you know what school she attended in the middle high school right? it is a very famous school for those billioners' children. And now, she leave her responsibilty on us, what can I do, Zero? What can I do...?" The lady uttered. "I am her mother, I want her to reach her own happiness, but it is not the right thing to do to give up the responsibility she has on us. I have never taught her to be someone like that!"

"Mother..." Zero felt helpeless, he knew how hard it was for his mother. After their father died years ago, leaving the wealth to them. His mother had tried her best to maintain the wealth, and not to make her children being worried of her. She had always tried her best, and Zero knew it.

"I dont know what to say to your father there, in Heaven. I am supposed to be a good mother. but, seeing one of my children becomes like this. What should I do, Zero...? I dont want to bring shame to your father's family name...to the Kiryu!" She sobbed hard as the tears kept falling down onto her cheeks.

Zero was so sad, he did not like it to see his mother became like this. He wanted to scold his sister for running away with one of the bastard he hated the most. But he cant... that sister of him just ran away and he did not know about her whereabout.

_'Damn it! What can I do to make my own mother feel better...?'_ Zero thought, pulling his mother into his arms.

The beautiful teen just kept being silent as he was deep inside his mind. His face and his sister's face were same. their height were no different as well. and his body...? it was different as well, unless the private things which were the different ones. If it was the only thing, he could do. In order to make his mother at ease, Zero needed to do it.

"Okaa-sama..." Zero finally spoke up, as he pulled out his mother from his embrace. "Please dont worry about it... I will make it turn okay..." He stared at her calmly, as a couple curves formed on the edge of his lips.

"Because your son, Kiryu Zero will take my sister's place as well as her responsibility in order to maintain the Kiryu's name and dignity... I will gladly take her place... please leave the rest to me, Okaa-sama..."

Oh poor our Zero was, he was sounded so confident... but yet... he would never know what things he would face when he entered the academy, as **_'Mother'_**.

* * *

**sorry for any grammar mistake or error spellings. all of those are my bad! ;;~~;; if you are interested to be my beta-reader/proofreader please contact me by PM-ing me. thankss! XDD **


End file.
